El escondite de la Serpiente
by Kratos.D
Summary: El equipo de Pan recibia misiones sencillas, pero el atrevimiento de Konohamaru provoco que se les asignara una mision de reconocimiento... ¿sera posible cumplirla? Este Fic participa del Reto: La guarida de Orochimaru, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


Los personajes de Naruto y Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Kishimoto y Toriyama. Algunos detalles y razas son de Starbound de Shucklefish.

Aviso: Este Fic participa del Reto: La guarida de Orochimaru, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

– "si esta así" – son pensamientos  
– **"Así"** – alguien habla por medio de telepatía  
– * Así * – alguna acción  
_Cambio de lugar o locación_

El escondite de la serpiente

— ¿Cuánto más esperaremos por una buena misión? — Se quejaba Konohamaru al mismo estilo de Naruto de hace varios años atrás, algo que rememoro su abuelo al ser el principal consejero de Tsunade  
— Deberías ser consciente de que toda misión es importante para la aldea — señalo la líder actual, tenía un poco de tiempo libre por lo que decidió ir a asignar algunas misiones  
— Vamos abuelo sabe de lo que es capaz el equipo tres — sonrió mientras lo observo — y usted también Pan-sensei — observo a la chica mayor que él, que a pesar de ser Chunin era la capitana de su equipo  
— deberías de tomar las cosas con más calma mocoso — reclamo la "mascota" de Pan, esta se encontraba comiendo feliz una galleta  
— nuestra Sensei se toma las cosas con mucha calma cuando no se trata de entrenar —susurro Moegi  
— prefiero que sea así — respondió Udon en el mismo tono  
— Solo quiero una misión que esté a nuestro nivel — frunció el ceño molesto Konohamaru  
— A su nivel ¿eh? — Tsunade arqueo una ceja, no hace mucho uno de los nuevo Anbu le entrego un informe — iba a mandar al equipo de Yamato a una misión de reconocimiento — al escuchar ese nombre a Pan se le hizo familiar  
— es el capitán del equipo de Kin, Karin y Sai — le recordó Kamine, Pan solo sonrió cuando las integraron a un equipo significaba que ya eran oficialmente aldeanas de Konohagakure  
— se descubrió un escondite de Orochimaru cerca de una aldea fronteriza entre el País de los campos de Arroz y el país del fuego — el equipo presente escuchaba atento — ya que quieren algo serio tendrán esta misión — les mostro un folder — quiero que vayan a ese lugar y hagan reconocimiento — miro a los Genin  
— ¿Qué? — Dijeron temerosos los Genin, siempre habían escuchado cosas extrañas del tercer miembro de los Sannin  
— Bueno, si no están a la altura... — mientras decía aquello sacaba la hoja de búsqueda del felino más famoso de Konoha  
— ¡Si lo estamos! — alzo la voz Konohamaru, sus compañeros le miraban con duda, pero eso no lo detendría — será como un paseo en la mansión del Hokage — logro mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa  
— Vayan por sus cosas partiremos de inmediato — ordena la líder del equipo  
— Entendido Sensei — respondió al unánime el equipo para luego salir, ella les alcanzaría luego  
— Pan — le hablo el antiguo Kage — tengan cuidado por favor  
— No se preocupe — le mostro una sonrisa — no dejare que les pase nada, con su permiso me retiro — salió igual de aquella habitación

— Tsunade... — hablo el anciano cuando salió la joven pelinegra  
— No se preocupe Sensei, los Anbu ya se encargaron del trabajo "sucio" — lo interrumpió, sabía que le preguntaría — enviaría el equipo de Yamato más que todo para asegurarse de que no hubieran más prisiones ocultas  
— Karin es una ninja sensor de elite — recordó Sarutobi  
— no olvides que también es una buena ninja médico — le recordó con leve molestia, en eso tocaron la puerta aún era inicio de día y tenían que seguir asignando misiones.

El equipo 3 de Konohamaru estaba listo, no demoraron en llegar a la aldea señalada su condición física era bastante buena mientras que Hiruzen les enseño Ninjutsu en el tiempo con Pan de Sensei aumento su sesiones de ejercicios.

— ¡llegamos! — habían hecho una leve carrera desde Konoha hasta el lugar señalado, Pan había sido la primera en llegar  
— rayos — el segundo en llegar había sido el joven Sarutobi  
— estas mejorando Konohamaru — lo felicito la Saiyan, no tardaron en llegar Moegi y Udon — aún les falta resistencia  
— ¿aún más? — respondió Moegi cansada — tenemos la mejor condición física de los Genin de nuestra generación  
— cierto — respiraba agitado el miembro faltante  
— terminemos con esto de una vez — Konohamaru entro impaciente al escondite  
— ¡Espera! — intento detenerlo su compañero mientras le seguía  
— es tan impaciente como Naruto-nisan — siguió a sus compañeros, se percató que el lugar estaba siendo custodiado por los Anbu entrenados por el Sannin de los sapos, uno de estos fue quien los dejo acercarse al lugar en primera instancia, como nunca van solos no era difícil sospechar que estarían en los alrededores. Su Sensei les dejo hacer lo que creía conveniente, confiaba en las capacidades de su equipo.

— ¿Pan ya te disté cuenta? — Kamine salió de la chaqueta de Son  
— claro que si… los animales están evitando este lugar en un gran área… — respondió mientras miraba seria la entrada del escondite  
— tengo un mal presentimiento… entra y destrúyelo todo… — a pesar de ser de día la entrada estaba oscura… lúgubre…  
— Hay que sacarlos de ahí y luego lo exploto — dijo como si fuera algo que estuviera acostumbrada a hacer, los Anbu cercanos sabían que era capaz de eso pero nunca habían presenciado la fuerza de un miembro del clan Uzumaki. Pan caminaba tranquila al interior del lugar.

Dentro de este el equipo de Konohamaru se había separado, mientras que Moegi y Udon se habían encontrado con Pan la ubicación de Konohamaru era desconocida.

— ¿chicos? — el joven Sarutobi giro a ver si sus amigos aun le seguían, lo único que escuchaba eran sus pasos… se había perdido entre los interminables pasillos del lugar — ¿Sensei? — susurro, no había luz natural en aquel lugar por lo que avanzaba mas despacio… de entre los largos pasillos creía ver siluetas… de pronto escucho un siseo — ¿hola? — giro a ver de donde se escucho aquello, observo como una extraña serpiente se acercaba a este — ¡shu! — intento espantarla pero esta igual se siguió acercando al chico… —aléjate…  
— dale saludos al viejo de mi parte… — una extraña voz se escucho tras el chico  
— ¡AH! — grito asustado, algo que escucho su Sensei que de inmediato llego gracias a su velocidad — Sensei… él.. esta aquí… — dijo con cierto temor mientras veía como se alejaba aquella serpiente  
— la misión se cancela — nunca creyó que diría aquello, pero aquel lugar tenia un aura que le acongojaba…

Durante el regreso este fue mucho mas silencioso de lo habitual, no necesitaban a un sensor para explorar ese lugar… necesitaban a alguien o que no tuviera miedo o que supiera encarar al antiguo dueño del lugar… quien parecía aun habitar su escondite…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Nota final**

La verdad pensé no hacer nada, pero vi un reto y pues me dije: ¿Por qué no? Igual últimamente mis ideas han estado fragmentadas si se puede decir de alguna manera.

**Agradecimiento final**  
Gracias por leer. Son libres de comentar y dejar sus opiniones, procurare leer y responder todos. De nuevo gracias por leer y su tiempo.


End file.
